coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Vernon Tomlin
Vernon Tomlin was the husband of Liz McDonald and a musician, portrayed by Ian Reddington. Biography A musician in a pub and club band (The Rock Rhythm Rascals), he dated Liz McDonald until she dumped him after finding out he made a pass at singer and barmaid Michelle Connor. Vernon left the Street for a couple of months, but returned to try and charm Liz again in November 2006, just after Liz's son Steve had bought the Rovers Return. Vernon became the new potman and cellarman, although he was shamelessly work-shy and often looked for excuses not to work. He proposed to Liz in 2007, unaware that she was enjoying a fling with brewery delivery man Derek, until Derek confessed all in July of the same year. Vernon was prepared to leave Weatherfield, but returned after Liz made a Motown compilation tape which she gave to Lloyd Mullaney to play in his cab en route to the airport. Vernon eventually relented and returned to Liz. The couple were due to tie the knot in a special New Year episode which was complicated by Jim McDonald's return, when Jim, having had everyone think that he'd turned over a new leaf, savagely beat Vernon up at the back of the Rovers, and also hitting Bob Castle, the keyboard player with the band. Steve jumped in and stopped the beating, and seeing his father hadn't changed, sent him away for good, A battered and bloodied Vernon finally married Liz at the Registry office on 31st December 2007. In January 2008, Vernon and Liz returned happily married, and Vernon, having already overseen the redecoration of the Rovers, was planning his next project. In March 2008, Vernon came up with the idea of a smoking shelter, an area at the back of the Rovers for people to smoke in. He recruited two of his friends, musicians/builders, Vince and Don, to work on it, although Liz wasn't happy when they did more slacking than working, and then left the shelter unfinished when they got a cruise ship gig. Several weeks later, Vernon discovered Vince and Don needed a drummer for the gig and managed to get a ticket for Liz. However, Liz decided she couldn't leave the Rovers and Vernon went alone. Liz privately admitted to friend Deirdre Barlow she had made a mistake marrying Vernon. It was announced on 27 April 2008 that the character would leave the show in September 2008 which would follow Liz and Vernon breaking up in June. In June 2008, Liz and Vernon separated after Liz got cold feet about purchasing a nightclub and their marriage. Vernon then moved out of the Rovers and was offered a spare room in Lloyd's flat above Street Cars. After seeing Roy Cropper short-staffed at Roy's Rolls, Vernon offered to help him out. Liz and Vernon then decided to just be mates. At the start of September 2008, Vernon tried to woo Liz back by singing her a song, (Don't Fall Into) The Mason's Arms, alluding to Liz and Harry Mason's near-fling. In September 2008, Vernon discovered that a record label were interested in his song. However, his happiness was short-lived after he saw Liz and Harry in a passionate clinch in the back room of the Rovers, dashing all hopes of a reconciliation. On the following day, Vernon decided to leave Weatherfield. He made several more attempts to convince Liz to go with him, however, she was more interested in a planned date with Harry Mason that evening. Eventually, Vernon left Liz a note telling her he would park his van at 8pm and stay there until 8:20pm. Liz had Deirdre read the note to her and was then let down by Harry who took wife Clarissa out instead. At 8:20, Vernon said a final goodbye to Lloyd and drove out of Weatherfield, Liz was too late to catch him. Vernon sent Liz a "Christmas for One" CD for Christmas 2008, and a card for their first wedding anniversary. Background information First and last lines "Best you can buy that is you know, I tried the cheaper ones but the resonance wasn't the same." (First line to Liz McDonald) "Sometimes, your destiny is to hurt more and write more deeply. Not one I would chose but...fate decides." (Last line to Lloyd Mullaney) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2007 marriages Category:Rovers potmen Category:Rovers residents Category:Musicians Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:2005 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street